Sparks
by kittykat2506
Summary: Austin is the school's bad boy along with the "populars". Ally's life is terrible, her dad hates her and beats her up. When she and Austin get paired for a school project they start to fall for each other but, Kira lies to Ally. When another incident happens, she does something she thinks will solve her problems. But will Austin take it? Will he confess his feelings for Ally?
1. Chapter 1: Ally's POV

Spark

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson I am 17 years old and I live in Miami. My hair is dark brown with ombre highlights, I have a petite figure and people consider me nerdy, actually I don't blame them. My head is always stuck in textbooks, but I do have a reason for that.

Well let's say my life sucks. My mum died 8 years ago and my dad kinda blames me for it. I don't know what I did but he hates me. Ever since then his life is work, work, work and I was left in the shadows to fend for myself. He became an entrepreneur and owned music stores all over Miami.

My favourite is Sonic Boom I practically live there, well anything to get away from home. You see it's ever since my mum died, when my dad blamed me he beat me up, locked me in my room and sometimes let me starve for days. I don't mind I blame myself a bit too.

FB

I was 7 years old. My mum and I were playing in the park. She was pushing me in the swings while I was laughing and singing. My dad came with 2 ice-cream cones.

"YAY! Ice-cream" I said

"No, no, no, no this is for mummy and me" my dad said sticking his tongue out at me.

"But why" I whined.

"Ok let's make a deal, I will give you this chocolate flavoured ice-cream with sprinkles (my favourite) if you give me a big hug, deal?"

I knew he was just playing with me so I played along "NO" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and ran onto the road.

"Ally honey we will give your ice-cream but please don't walk on the road! "My mum shouted.

"No you're lying" I said, I didn't do anything intentionally I was just playing along. When suddenly a speeding car came flying my way.

"ALLY!" my mother screamed. I expected to get hit full and die on the spot but the blow was minor. When I opened my eyes I saw blood lots and lots of blood.

I thought it came from me, but I felt no pain. When I looked up my mother was lying on the hard cement, with blood flowing out of her, she pushed me out of the way and sacrificed herself.

I screamed when my father came. He looked so shocked and dialled 911. I crawled by her side not worrying that I may have a broken leg or a concussion.

"M-m-mum" I managed to say.

"Baby don't cry"

"But mummy you are bleeding"

"I know honey but remember I love you with all my heart, ok"

"Don't say that you w-w-will be fine"

"Sshhh child its ok and remember sometimes life can be harsh, people can be harsh but you are my girl you are strong, don't ever forget that and more importantly don't forget yourself. When I go don't blame yourself it was my choice not yours and remember one more thing I love you. I always will.

"Mummy no" I cried and pulled her to me.

"I will always watch over you, always" She smiled and closed her eyes.

End of FB

Her words kept running in my head 'always'. It was my fault I was a stupid and irresponsible child. If I hadn't ran on the road my mum wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't be so depressed, I wouldn't have bruises all over my body and I wouldn't be bullied at school every day.

Yes you heard me I get beaten and bullied even more by the school's bullies; they are the most popular kids in school. They are Cassidy and Elliot, Lucy and Dallas and the leaders Kira and Austin.

My only friend is Trish she has her days but she understands me a lot, she is the only one who knows about my mother and my constant beatings. But she has no idea how bad the beatings can get.

Anyways tomorrow is Monday let the torture begin…


	2. Chapter 2: Austin's POV

**Hey sorry for the last chapter I forgot to post my message, anyways it's my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. Lucy is my made up character. If you have any questions plz review. I post weekly and well enjoy (This is all Austin's POV the next chapter is at school)**

Chapter 2

Austin's POV

My name is Austin Monica Moon. I am 17 years old and I live in Miami. I have blond hair and I am well built. My life is awesome. I am rich, handsome and popular. What more could a guy want.

My parents own a mattress kingdom. They usually don't have time for me, I'm home alone weeks sometimes and eat take outs almost every day. So maybe my life's not that perfect, but I have the most awesome girlfriend Kira. She has black hair, about my height and she is a bit clingy. With every chance she gets she tries to kiss or hug me just to make other girls jealous. I admit though she's really hot.

But what do I care I'm super popular, a girl will give up their life just to look at me. Not all girls are intrigued in me though. Especially this Ally Dawson girl, that's why we pick on her.

But I am not one bit guilty. She's a bit of a nerd. Sometimes I just can't seem to get her out of my head, don't get me wrong I don't like her. She just intrigues me; she never wears anything short like she's trying to hide something, like a scar or something.

I don't know why but it's like she's been holding in tears for years that she wants to let go, she pretends to be happy but I can see straight through that fake smile of hers.

I bully her for fun, okay fine judge me but I'm not all that bad I'm fun and lovable. But she sees me as a user a faker. So I pick on her, no big deal. Kira though is downright jealous of her. I don't know why though, okay she is a bit cute but she's a nobody.

Well never mind her onto my life. It seems like every girl in school dies for me. Now wonder Kira is a bit jealous of them. I don't blame her, guys eyes pop when they see her. I sometimes get jealous and they are a few punches here and there. No biggy, they know STAY AWAY from my girl. She is mine and I'm hers we love each other a lot.

But sometimes I feel there's something missing like there is no **spark** between us. I know I sound girly and all, but if you have ever been with somebody and felt a bit incomplete then that is what I feel. There is nothing between sometimes, and she can feel it too. But why is she still with me then I feel kinda used. Like that Ally girl.

Aaarrggg. not again she popped back into my head, why can't she just drop dead or something. I really hate her, the little misfit.

Why I am I dying over her I just need to relax. Well tomorrow is Monday so let hell begin…


	3. Chapter 3: The project

**Hi guys, ok I guess the story is a bit off but I know where it's going now so please give it a try and enjoy **

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I stretched my arm out and shut off my alarm clock.

"Stupid clock" I muttered.

I quickly hoped out of bed and walked to my balcony. I stood out enjoying the fresh morning breeze when my dad shouted.

"ALLY get down here right now, you have 20 minutes to get ready hurry up!"

"Yeah dad" I shouted back.

Before he strangled me for being late I striped my clothes off and went into the shower. I let the hot water stream down my body. I took a good look at the bruises on my body, trying to figure out how I would cover it up.

Once I was done I grabbed my towel and wrapped myself in it. I quickly ran to my closet and looked at what I should wear. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans with my red long sleeve top that had black music notes on it. I also went with my red pumps.

I put on a bit of mascara and blush. I left my hair curly and ran downstairs before my dad threw a fit. As I reached the lounge I felt a hand slap my cheek and I fell onto the floor.

"You are 5 minutes late you little brat!"

"I-I-I'm sorry dad I was just-"

"Shut up you good-for-nothing-slut!" before I could say anything more he slapped me again and pulled me up by my arm. I flinched a bit because of the force he used.

"GET OUT!"

"Daddy I'm sorry" I said whimpering

"I don't want to repeat myself Ally!"

Before he could do anything more I grabbed my backpack and my keys. I went to the door and turned to say goodbye. When I turned he grabbed my arm and threw me out.

"GET LOST!"

I flinched again when he shut the door in my face. I started crying as I got up. I took one step and let out a small scream. My shoulder was aching like hell; I pulled my sleeve off a bit and saw that my shoulder had a big black bruise on it.

"Stupid father" I muttered

I checked my watch and saw that I had only 10 minutes to get to school. Before I got late I ran to school.

Austin's POV

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

My stupid alarm clock went off. I quickly got up and shut it off. I saw that I had 20 minutes to get ready.

I quickly took of my clothes and got into the shower. I let the hot water trickle down my body. I stayed in long, not even caring about time. When I was done I wrapped myself in my towel and went to pick out some clothes.

I went with my blue shirt and black skinny jeans. I put on my green sneakers and ran downstairs.

"MOM" I shouted.

I looked around but I couldn't find her, my dad was already gone because he leaves early.

"MOM" I shouted again

I ran into the kitchen and saw a note on it:

_Austin:_

_Honey, I'm running late and you were still taking a shower so I left. There is some cereal on the table if you are hungry, see you after school_

_Mom_

"Whatever" I muttered

I just grabbed an apple and skateboarded to school, it was still a bit early so I took my time.

Ally's POV

I finally reached school when the bell rang. I saw Trish standing in the hallway talking to some red head.

"Hey Trish" I said

"Oh, hey Ally"

"Who is this?" I said pointing to the redhead.

"Oh this is Dez Peroddo, he is new"

**(A.N thanks to R5some for his second name)**

"Nice to meet you Dez" I said shaking his hand.

"Well if you will excuse me Ally I have to go find my penguin" he said. After woods he just left. I stood there a bit dumbfounded when something hard knocked me to the ground. I looked up and saw none other than the queen bee herself Kira.

"Hello little slut"

"Yes K-K-Kira" I stuttered

"Oh, what happened cat got your tongue?"

Before I could say anything the king himself Austin Moon came along.

"Sup dork" he said.

I was whimpering a bit, afraid of what they will do to me now. I just decided to go with it. I've already been through hell and back with my dad's abusing after my mom died. Just the thought of my mother dying in my arms made me so scared. I couldn't help let out a small tear, although it did not go unnoticed by Austin.

"Hello snap out of it" Kira said

I didn't really pay any attention to her. My mother's death kept appearing in head.

I finally snapped out of it when Kira pushed me on the floor. I screamed a bit and started to cry a bit because I landed on my shoulder, the same place where my dad threw me. She didn't notice me crying so I grabbed my bag and books and ran to my next class, music.

Austin's POV

As I reached school I saw my girlfriend Kira talking to Ally. More like bullying her anyways. I rushed over to see the commotion. Ok I admit I have a soft spot for the girl, so what. I walked over and greeted them. Then all of a sudden Ally started crying. I felt so bad, my heart sank a bit. But I looked past it when Kira pushed Ally to the ground. She let out a scream and cried.

I looked at her and she looked so hurt. She stood up and ran out to our next period. God she looks really pretty when she's running. What I have to get those thoughts out of my head.

Ally's POV

When I got to class I sat down and dried my tears. When the rest of the popular's came in. The bell rang again as the teacher Mrs Suzie came in.

"Ok class before we begin we have an important assignment to do, it is in pairs if you want to know. You will have this month to prepare. You must sing a song of your choice, one person must sing and one must play an instrument of your choice. Ok your partners are the following: Kira and Elliot

Cassidy and Dallas

Lucy and Brandon

Rose and Jack

Kim and Ron

Trish and Dez

Ally and Austin"

I almost screamed of the thought of being with Austin. I am usually with Trish, but with him he may discover my secrets or that I have stage fright. This is bad very bad.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and flinched. I looked up and saw Austin looking at me. God you could just get lost in his soft brown eyes. What am I thinking? I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. I realized he was still there staring at me when I responded.

"Yes Austin" I said

"Well we are partners so I'll come over to your house then?"

"NO! I mean we will work on it tomorrow" I said

"But-"

Before he could continue the bell rang signalling me to go. I grabbed my stuff and walked away, to the rest of my classes.

Austin's POV

Well Ally and I were partners, I doubt she can play anything or sing so I should get ready to fail.

I walked over and tapped her shoulder, she flinched a bit. I realized that's where Kira through her, but how could it still be sore?

I pushed those thoughts away when I looked into her big brown eyes. Gosh she's pretty. No not those thoughts again, god I wish she'd just kill herself.

I asked her if I can come over but she said tomorrow so. But before I could reply the bell rang and she ran off. Strange girl, she is hiding something I can tell, and I will find out what.

Ally's POV

Schools over and I can finally go home.

"Thank god" I said

I grabbed my things and ran home. When I got there I saw my father's car in the driveway.

"Crap, I thought he was attending some important meeting" I said

I looked for my keys and opened the door. I was shaking as I got in. I couldn't take anymore beatings and bruises.

As I walked in I fell to the ground. I saw my dad looking at me. He smelt like alcohol, but hasn't drunk in a long time.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he said a bit tipsy.

"I-I-I live here"

"Oh I forgot, but you know you are so selfish you killed your mother and look what you are doing to me. You are a devil. GO TO HELL!"

I was going to respond when he pushed me to the floor and started kicking and punching me. I cried in pain as he kicked my ribcage. When he finished I limped to my room as fast as I could. I ran to my room and jumped on my bed and cried and cried. When I was done I practically passes out, I felt weak and depressed.

"It was my fault she is dead, all my fault" I said to myself

I decided to call Trish and tell her everything I dialled her number when she answered.

"Hello" she said

"Trish I-I-I can't I just can't" I said crying.

"Ally he did he do this time!"

"He punched me and kicked me he even blamed me for my mother's death!"

"Oh Ally I am so sorry are you ok? Do you want to come over?"

"No Trish I just needed to talk to someone, thank you"

"It's ok Ally but remember I am always here if you need me"

"Yeah bye"

"Bye"

I cut the call and cried some more. Maybe if I just died he would be at ease, he hates me anyway. I looked at my draw and pulled out my Swiss army knife I got when I went to the outdoors camp. I opened the knife and put it against my throat.

Before I could do any further I dropped the knife. My mother told me to be strong, never to blame myself and never loose myself. I sighed and put the knife away.

I felt a bit dizzy, but before I could fall asleep I took out my songbook and hummed a song. I wrote in it a bit and put it away. Almost immediately I passed out…

Austin's POV

I got home and ordered some take out. When it arrived I paid the guy and ate. When I was done Ally popped into my head again. Man she is so perfect, she loves everybody, she is kind and beautiful. But if you can understand her like I do you can see straight past that fake smile.

She is hiding something, I will find out and I will help her. I will be by her side always.

I quickly got up and went to my room. It was late and my parents will only come back tomorrow so I decided to take a shower and go to bed.

We will see Ally Dawson what it is you are hiding…

**Ok well that's chapter 3. There is not much going on now but you can see Ally wants to kill herself but will Austin save be her saviour or will he break her heart. The next chapters are going to be very important so we can just wait and see…**


	4. Chapter 4: At Sonic Boom

**Hey guys sorry I took so long but I had some sudden school work, well I'm back and I won't leave you hanging for so long. Anyways this chapter is Auslly; like all Auslly. Enjoy and please REVIEW I appreciate it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the story line.**

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

I woke up a bit early today and looked over to my guitar. I still had like 30 minutes so I decided to strum on my guitar and maybe write a new song. I played with the chords for a bit until I found the right lyrics. I tried to think of something cheerful to bring up my mood, but I couldn't. Eventually I got all the lyrics without me even noticing. It was depressing but so is reality so here goes:

(Didn't mean it by Jasmine V)

_[Verse 1:]__  
Do you see me and still feel love  
Or have I changed inside your heart  
To have only you is such a fuss  
To give all of me is not enough_

You left then, you came back  
Sorry don't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe  
He's down on bending knees  
You're down on bending knees saying

You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it

_[Verse 2:]__  
I miss the way we used to be  
Now you're the one that I can't keep  
Thought I was first and never last  
Thought it was you I would always have_

You left then you came back  
Sorry don't make it up to me  
Sorry won't make me believe

You didn't mean it  
You didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know (don't you know)  
Love me now or let me go (let me go)  
He didn't mean it  
You never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
Say it, say it

_[Bridge:]__  
It's time to let you go  
It's time to say goodbye  
Boy you need to know  
I'm done with you messing with my mind_

You didn't mean it you never mean it oh  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
You didn't mean it you didn't mean it  
If you didn't mean it then why would you say it  
He didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it  
There's no tomorrow don't you know  
Love me now or let me go  
You didn't mean it you never mean it  
Then why in the world would you say it

Say it _[x3]___

Then why in the world would you say it

Say it _[x2]___

Then why in the world would you say it 

The song resembles my last boyfriend Dallas. Yes Dallas he said he loved me, showered me with what he supposedly called love. After a year he got an opportunity to join the popular's and he took it. Leaving me behind as well… After a while he hooked up with Lucy and pretended

I got through it and wrote the lyrics in my song book. My song book is the last remembrance of my mother. She gave it to me for my 7th birthday. She died 4 days after she gave it to me.

It is old and worn out but it's a very sentimental item for me. It's a thick, brown field journal but I use it as a songbook and a diary. It also has a big sparkly A on it.

My mother got it from Africa from one of her trips. The first few pages have some of my discoveries and experiments, because, well it is a field journal. But after my mother died, I found more comfort in writing my secrets and songs in it.

When I finished the song I played it again on the guitar when my dad screamed.

"Ally get your ass down here in 20 minutes!"

"Ok I'm coming"

I remembered by brutal beating last time when I was only 5 minutes late. I didn't need that right now, so I put down guitar and ran to take a shower.

I let the hot water wash away my sorrows. But on the bright side the bruise on my shoulder wasn't aching as much anymore. Then again if you touch it, it aches really badly. And it even left a huge black mark "So much to short sleeves" I said to myself.

Once I was done I ran to my closet to see what I should wear. I looked around at picked out my white, short sleeve shirt that said "HELL YEAH" in pink sparkly letters ( **I** **know she can't wear short sleeved shirts but I have to for a scene later on to come, but she will use a jacket)** withneon pink skinny jeans. I picked my blue denim jacket to hide my bruise. I slipped on my UGG's and brushed my teeth and hair. I applied some mascara and pink eye shadow. And finally to top it off I applied some pink gloss.

I ran down to see my dad coming towards me; he gave me a tight slap. Several times in fact over and over again. They were finger marks on my face I cried and he just laughed in my face. When he finally stopped he told to piss off. I did as told and grabbed my keys and backpack, when I suddenly realized I was starving. I hadn't eaten all day yesterday. But then again that's a usual thing. I ran to the kitchen and filled my bowl with cereal. I ate as fast as I could before my dad came along.

When I finally finished, I ran outside when I suddenly got a call. "What the heck" I said to myself. I was already in a bad mood.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Dork" Someone answered back. The voice sounded familiar. When I got a clue to it I panicked a bit.

"Who is this?" I asked just to make sure

"Who do you think, its Austin" My heart literally sank in fear. What did he want now?

"Umm ok can I help you? And how did you get my number?"

"Well I got your number from your locker. I kinda broke into it"

"You did what!"

"Hey don't you dare scream at me Dorkson!"

"But I-" he cut me short immediately.

"Shut up! I know you think I'm a bad guy and all, but I am at least trying to get a good grade for this project. I know you can't sing or basically do anything but at least try at co-operate!"

"But-"

He then cut the call. I felt hurt that he could say such a cruel thing, but then that is my life. I ran to school crying and depressed.

Austin's POV

I woke up late today because my alarm didn't beep. I yawned a bit drowsy and realized I had to get to school. I ran to the shower and had a really quick hot shower. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and grabbed some cloths.

I was wearing my red T-shirt with my black ripped jeans and red sneakers. I ran downstairs and I didn't see my mum. I didn't really care so I grabbed an apple and ran out the door.

When I got to school I was shocked. It was empty! I couldn't believe it. I walked around looking for any sound of life when I bumped into my music teacher, Mrs Suzie.

"Oh good Morning Austin" she said

"Hi ma'am"

"What are you doing here son early"

"EARLY!"

"Well yes school doesn't start for another 40 minutes"

"Are you kidding me" I whined.

Well that explains why my alarm didn't go off and why my mum wasn't there. I suppose she wasn't even up yet.

I walked around looking for something to do when I came across Ally's locker. I could tell because it's decorated with a pink A.

I was bored so I picked her locker and opened it. I looked in and was surprised. I saw pictures of her mum and dad together. Some with her in them too when she was little. She looked happy then but now she lost all her liveliness. I wonder where her parents were. I dug around and found a small book. It was small and had a few numbers. I opened it up and found numbers of some of her friends. I turned the pages and found her number.

I don't know why but I was eager to call her so I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Dork" I answered back, it was a normal thing so I had to say it.

"Who is this?" she asked. I was chuckling a bit realizing she had no clue who I was

"Who do you think, its Austin" I said back a bit cockily

"Umm ok can I help you? And how did you get my number?" I fumbled for words bit I answered her question.

"Well I got your number from your locker. I kinda broke into it" I said

"You did what!" she yelled a bit scared. I lost my temper and yelled back.

"Hey don't you dare scream at me Dorkson!"

"But I-" I just cut short.

"Shut up! I know you think I'm a bad guy and all, but I am at least trying to get a good grade for this project. I know you can't sing or basically do anything but at least try at co-operate!"

"But-"

I just cut the call. Well she can ruin a day. But then what if she hadn't wanted me to see the pictures of her mom and dad in her locker. I felt guilty now considering how rudely yelled at her. Not to mention I cut her off. She can really make people feel bad can't she?

It was already like 20 minutes past and Ally is usually here this time. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. When right on cue she came running in.

I tried to be funny and stuck my leg out to trip her. I was going to catch her before she fell anyways, I would never let her fall. Knowing her she hadn't seen my foot and fell. I tried to grab her shoulder but she flinched and fell onto the floor.

I could tell she was crying because I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Ally I- I -I'm so sorry" I stuttered.

"Why Austin" she said whimpering.

"Why what"

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME? What did I do? I have never ill-treated you. I have NEVER hurt you. So why me? My life is bad enough!" she cried. This wasn't because I tripped her, this was more serious.

"Ally-" before I continued I noticed slap marks all over Ally's face. I was shocked at first then I my blood boiled. Who would ever hurt poor Ally? She is perfect and kind and caring. Why would anyone hurt her?

Then suddenly she turned to leave but I grabbed her shoulder a bit roughly and she shrieked. I quickly let go in shock. She cried even more in pain. Before she left again I slid of her jacket to see why she was crying.

When I slid of her sleeve I was shocked. It had a huge bruise on it. It was swollen and she looked like she was in pain.

"Ally you're a-a-arm" I stuttered.

"I-I-I fell" she tried to say.

"FELL! Oh, ok what about the slap marks on your face!"

"It's nothing, really… I'm used to it" She whispered the last part so I couldn't hear a thing.

She quickly put on her jacket and ran to our technology class. I decided not meddle in her life so I believed that she fell, but my blood was still boiling and my fists were clenching. But if Ally was lying to me and someone really did hurt her… they will regret it.

I was going to class when the other students came in. When Kira walked in and shoved her tongue down my throat

Ally's POV

Austin actually saw my bruise! Crap I'm so screwed. What will he do now that he knows?

The bell finally rang and Mr Finkle walked in. When he walked in Austin was directly behind him.

"Ok everyone, get to your seats and settle down"

"Ok we will do a small exercise; the first person to solve this equation will get a free period. Ok here is the equation"

He wrote down an equation I could do in my sleep but I wasn't in the mood.

"Here is the equation:

V=IxR

Explain this to me in y=words and you may leave" he said smirking. I didn't like to leave class but I could sense that Austin was staring at me. So I quickly wrote a letter telling Austin to meet me at Sonic Boom at 3. Then I quickly shouted out the answer.

"Voltage is equivalent to current and resistance between two fixed points. (**Sorry if I am wrong)**

"Ally Dawson you are… correct you may leave"

I grabbed my backpack and slipped the note to Austin's desk and I left.

Austin's POV

When Ally left my gaze drifted to where she sat. What's wrong with me! I can't stop thinking of Ally. When suddenly, I saw a note on my desk. I opened it and it said that Ally wanted me to meet her at Sonic Boom at 3 for our music project.

I was almost excited, but then again she can't really sing but I will gladly do that for her. Wow I can't believe I'm being so nice to her. That's gotta change.

****Time Skip****

I was on my way to Sonic boom. When I realized I was 20 minutes early.

"Crap!" I said to myself.

Well it doesn't really matter I will just go in anyways. I walked into the store and Ally wasn't there. Wow I thought she'd be here considering she's 20 minutes early for everything.

"Ally" I called.

Well she isn't here. I suppose I could check upstairs but that is for employees only. Then again it's the last option I have to find her.

I was prepared for hearing her sing. I imagined her singing like one of those contestants on American Idol that get buzzed off after the first few seconds. (**No offence****)**

I ran up the stairs and stopped at the door I opened it a bit and stopped in my tracks. There was Ally sitting on the piano bench and playing a few notes. I thought she was just playing around. I was about to walk in and show her how a real artist did it. Of course everyone knew that I was practically a pop star. That's why I joined the popular's because I'm a great singer and because I have great looks.

I took a step before stopping again. My jaw just dropped to the floor. Ally's fingers ran through the keys. Her eyes were closed and her hands were moving freely across the piano before she began singing. Her angelic voice singing every note to its limit with all the passion she could put in it. Her voice smooth and clear, not a fault in sight.

Then I concentrated on her song it was one I have never heard before. Could she have written it, wow she's brilliant. Then the song picked up, I swear my jaw dropped further down than possible.

The song was perfect:

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

I wandered who she was referring to, but I pushed those thoughts away. And clapped my hands like a mad man.

"Ally that was… that…was… amazing you are so talented"

I looked at Ally who looked stunned.

"You are e-early"

"Yeah but thank god I was or I wouldn't have seen you sing"

"That's the whole point" she whispered

I looked at her confused.

Ally's POV

Oh no! Austin saw me. He will make a big deal of it. What do I do? I started panicking and pacing.

"Austin you can't tell anyone about this EVER"

"Why?" he asked highly confused.

"Because"

"Ally tell me"

"NO!"

"Ally why are you angry"

"Please Austin you won't understand" I whispered.

"Ally I will, please tell me" he said in a soft tone.

I looked into his brown eyes, they were sincere and true. He held my hands and said please again.

"Fine" I said

We sat down and I told him everything.

"I have major stage fright, it's because 8 years ago my mother died in a car accident, and I was suppost to die. But she pushed me out of the way and she died. You know it was so hard to watch your own mother die in your arms" I said crying.

"Ally its ok you don't have to carr-"

"No I need to tell you. After she died my life was hell. I lost everything. I have always had a passion for music, but when my mother died I became scared and weak. I suddenly had stage fright and I couldn't sing in front of anyone"

"Ally I'm so sorry I had no idea. But what about your dad?"

"He blamed me for my mother's death. He hated me and let me live in the shadows and fend for myself." I said whimpering.

"Ally I-I –I" before he could continue he just hugged me, tight.

It felt so right in his arms. All my sorrows just washed away. He let go and said.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" I said smiling.

"Ok one more thing. Who was the song you wrote about?"

I stopped smiling. Could I tell him? I had to he would help me through this.

"Ok well it's about Dallas" I whispered

"WHAT!"

"Yeah well we dated for a year. He said he loved me and we were a perfect match, but when he got a chance to join the popular's… he took it. He left me alone, the only light in my life. He then pretended he never knew me and it stayed that way…"

Austin's POV

That creep, how dare he just use Ally? She is perfect in every way. My blood boiled and sympathy turned into anger when I clenched my fists tight.

"Austin its ok" Ally said trying to call me down.

"No Ally how could he just use you like that!"

"Austin you made a promise and please keep it" she said crying.

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Good" she smiled at me, the most precious thing I've ever seen.

"So let's get to know each other better" I asked.

"Ok how?"

"21 questions of course" I said smiling.

We started 21 questions and I went first. We played for a long time. We were so different and yet so alike, we both loved music and we both could play practically any instrument and her dad owned this place. We laughed and cracked jokes and had so much fun.

How could I be so mean to her, she is just perfect. She snapped me out of my thoughts by saying something.

"Austin we should carry on with the project" she said

"What… um yeah what should we do?"

"Well I have got a few duets in my book" she said showing her music book.

"Ok cool let me see" I took the book. When she smacked it out of my hand and said:

"Do NOT touch my book!" she yelled

"Sorry is it like a diary too?" I said jokingly.

"Actually yes it is!" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Fine sorry" I said putting my hands up in surrender.

She just laughed and put her songbook on the piano, just so that I could see the notes. She began playing and so did I. My notes were in black while hers were in pink. We then sang in perfect harmony.

_[Ally:]__  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_[Austin:]__  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

_[Austin & Ally:]__  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]__  
You can come to me,  
Yeah_

When we finished we smiled at each other. We were close, so close we were both leaning in and…

**Sorry cliffhanger **** ok I sat up really late working on this for you guys. So will they kiss…? I can't tell. A little recap Austin is slowly starting to learn about Ally and her past, but will she let him in completely for her past? **

**Plz review I appreciate it **


	5. Chapter 5: The beating continues

**Hey guys, ok I said I'll only be back next week but here is a treat because I just love you guys so please R&R. (Mysterious voice speaking)So in this chapter Austin's slowly discovering mystery girl Ally, and in the process falling for her…LOL** **kidding anyways onto de story:**

Chapter 5

Austin's POV (still :P)

We were both leaning in, we were so close. Our lips were centimetres apart when Ally suddenly pulled away. I looked into her eyes and found guilt and sadness.

"Ally what hap-" I said before she cut me off.

"Maybe we should add some new lyrics" she whispered.

"But-"

"Please" she gave me a fake innocent smile but I could through it.

I knew she wouldn't budge so I shrugged it off. She played some random notes before singing some new lyrics.

"Wow Ally that was great, you are really good!"

"Um… thanks" she said hiding a blush.

"I couldn't write lyrics to save my life" I said earning a giggle from her. "No really where did you learn to write song like that"

"I-It's just a passion, you see when my mum died we had issues and I found comfort in writing songs, it's more like a hobby"

"Oh I'm so sorry, wait whose 'we' " I said emphasising on the word we.

"My dad and I it's really nothing" she whispered.

"You know Ally, until yesterday I thought you were I total good-goody who had no life but now I see you're not that bad. But hey, that doesn't make us friends I'm just here for the project" I said.

"Gee thanks, I'm glad I poured out my inner most feeling to someone who doesn't care!" she said a bit mad.

"What! No I didn't man it like that, promise"

"Of course you didn't"

"But I didn't really"

"Let's just go on with the project" she whispered.

"Um… ok" I said finally giving up.

"So where were we?" I asked taking her book. (Rooky mistake)

Almost immediately the book was smacked out of my hands before I got hit on the head with it and fell to the floor

"Owwwww what was that for?" I whined.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" she yelled.

Then I got her killer death glare. I swear if looks could kill, I would me death my now.

"Ah… s-sorry" I whispered. I had to admit though, the girl's got backbone and right now I swear I felt like I was going to pee my pants. She was really scaring me"

"Just a warning" she said. Then she started smirking

"What?" I asked

"I just scared THE AUSTIN MONICA MOON "she said, mostly emphasising on the word MONICA. (My mistake for telling her my middle name)

"Hahaha" I said sarcastically.

"Come on" she said offering me her hand (I was still on the floor)

As soon as I took it, electric shocks went flying through my arm. I felt as though they were** sparks** all around us. It was a weird feeling at first but then it felt nice and warm. It gave me comfort and I finally felt complete. But when she helped me up and let go, I felt cold and empty like I needed her touch. I wondered if she felt it too.

I thought I was being a bit weird so I shrugged it off and pretended it hadn't happened.

"So, help me work on the song" she said innocently. Of course I couldn't resist so I said yes. We had begun on some new lyrics on the piano when our hands accidentally touched. Then again I had that amazing sensation in my hand. That feeling was amazing, I loved that feeling and I knew I was NOT imagining this. She gave me this feeling that not even Kira could give me **(Remember this episode ;)} **

She smiled and tried to hide her blush.

"Um… I think we're done for today, thanks Austin" she said

"Sure no problem, so do you wanna meet up tomorrow again?" I asked (more liked begged)

"Sure why not" she said.

I left the store and headed home. I had no idea why but I was overjoyed that I could see Ally again. Don't judge I just do…

Ally's POV

When Austin and I leaned in I quickly pulled back. I couldn't kiss him, not until I tell him the _truth_.

I looked at Austin sadly; I wish I could tell him… I really do but it's just not possible. He argued a bit, but I managed to convince him. We started writing some lyrics and I sang some aloud. Normally my stage fright would get the better of me but somehow I was comfortable with Austin.

He said I was really good and I tried to hide a blush, but I guess he saw it. But then he said I was good-goody and said we're NOT friends, talk about .

I got mad and yelled at him, I guess he felt bad and tried apologizing. I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes so I forgave him. When he made the worst mistake of his LIFE he TOUCHED MY BOOK. On instinct I grabbed it and smacked his head with it, oops. He fell of the piano chair and whined.

"Owwwww what was that for?" he whined.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" I yelled.

Then I gave him killer death glare. You must really piss me off to get me that look, last time I gave it to Dez for touching my book and he peed his pants. Well it was his fault

"Ah… s-sorry" he whispered. I had to admit though, I've got backbone and right now I think HE wanted to pee his pants.

"Just a warning" I said. Then I smirked

"What?" he asked

"I just scared THE AUSTIN MONICA MOON "I said, proud. I emphasised the word MONICA. (His stupid mistake for telling me his middle name)

"Hahaha" he said sarcastically.

"Come on" I said offering him my hand.

When he took it I felt these **sparks** around us. It was a warm and tender feeling, almost like I needed his touch to survive.

I remembered his girlfriend and quickly shrugged it off. When I let go the warmth was gone, I was alone and incomplete.

"So, help me work on the song" I asked innocently.

"Sure" he said

We played some random notes on the piano when our hands touched. I felt that feeling again, now I could not ignore this. It was nice and warm, something I haven't felt in a while. I blushed and told him we are done. He then practically begged me to come over again. Of course, me being me I said yes. He left the store leaving behind a VERY happy Ally. I was overjoyed now and I was so excited for tomorrow. I quickly closed the shop and ran home.

When I got there it was already 9pm

"Crap!" my dad's gonna be mad.

I was shaking as I walked to the door, as I unlocked it I got hit on the head.

"Ow" I managed to say.

As I took in my surroundings I noticed the floor was covered in broken glass and beer bottles. Great my dad's been drinking again. Before I could continue my thoughts someone grabbed me by my hair and flung me against the wall. I knew immediately that it was my dad.

"YOU STUPID CANNIVING WITCH!" he yelled. "Why would you come back, I was so happy that you left but you are back. WHY!"

"I-I-I" I was at loss for words.

He grabbed my hair again and threw me against the wall several times. Then again he pushed me on the floor and kicked my ribs, several times actually. I screamed in pain when he grabbed my arm and broke it. This was the worst beating yet. He grabbed me and flung me against the stairs. I hit my head and I felt really dizzy. I looked down and noticed a pool of blood and it was all coming from my body. My hands were pale and I was struggling to breathe. I thought it was over when my dad kicked me and flung me several times more. I think I passed out a bit before noticing my dad coming over with a knife chanting:

"I WILL FINISH THIS TODAY!" over and over again.

I gathered all the energy I had left, which was really little. And ran out the door well, more like limped. I ran across the street and ran into something hard; I stumbled back a bit before realizing who it was…

**Oh dear a cliffy, ok I admit this chapter, well the end anyways is rough. I apologize for that I need that scene to bring Auslly together, oops I've said too much already: P. Poor Ally she got it bad. Anyways recap: Austin now is falling for Ally and vice versa. But who is the stranger she bumped into? Is Ally ever going to heal from this beating? Is Austin gonna save her? I can't tell… Although I can admit the next few chaps are going to be dripping in drama and of course romance. Have you wandered what truth Ally is talking about, well it's gonna be revealed in the next chap. Please R&R and I'll shut up now, BYE BYE; sorry I'm a bit hyper.**


	6. Chapter 6: I finally found you

**Hey guys here is a small chapter for you. I have a bit of writers block so I'm gonna take a break until next week. Anyways a lot of people already figured out who the person is… so onto de story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

As I was running I bumped into someone and fell onto the ground. My head hurt like hell so it took me a couple seconds to recognize who it was. Once I did I started to panic. Of all people he had to see me like this.

Austin.

He stood there in shock. I would've been like that too, considering you see the girl you almost kissed sprawled out on the ground covered in her blood. It felt like he was staring for hours even though it was seconds. I managed to stand up. But that was the worst mistake ever. I was feeling dizzy and I saw Austin looking at me with worried eyes.

In a matter of seconds I blacked out and fell forward. But a pair of toned arms caught me in time. I heard him calling my name before I blacked out entirely.

Austin's POV

After I left Sonic Boom I ran home. I felt somehow like the happiest person in the world. I ran inside my house and ran to my room.

This day was amazing, who knew the little freak and I had so much in common. The best part was that amazing feeling she gave me. I wondered what it would feel like to kiss Ally. The one girl I couldn't understand. I usually put girls into categories, but Ally was different she was nothing like them. When I put her into one she shows me another side of her. I will probably fall for her if this goes on. WAIT! What am I saying; I can't fall for her she means nothing to me. Sometimes I just wish she'd just go and disappear. I looked at the time and I realized that I've been thinking for over an hour. I wonder what Ally must be doing. UGH! She popped back into my head again. Geez I hate that girl.

I felt a bit weird suddenly; I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen…and to Ally.

Before I knew it I was walking outside trying to get some air. In a couple seconds a small figure ran into me. As I looked down my eyes were as wide a saucers.

Ally.

There she was on the hard cement. Her eyes were red from crying and she was covered in blood from head to toe. She looked like she was in pain. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. She managed to stand up, but it looked like some of her bones were broken.

She looked dizzy and weak. I was about to say something but she suddenly fell down. My first instinct was to catch her. I managed to do so but she slurred into unconsciousness.

"ALLY!" I yelled.

I called several times but she hadn't woken up. Her breathing was low and shaky. I could tell she was hardly breathing. The hospital was too far away for me to run to so I carried her bridal style and made a U-turn to my house. I looked at her sleeping innocently. I immediately panicked. I started to sprint to my house.

"Ally please don't leave me"

I started whimpering and let a few tears escape. She hadn't woken up yet so I ran to my room and put her on my bed gently. I grabbed the first-aid kit and ran to her side. I grabbed a piece of cotton and disinfectant, and wiped the blood of her. I wiped her face and her arms. I pulled her shirt up just a bit and wiped her stomach. I wiped most of her body and bandaged it.

She was still pale and her body was ice cold. I grabbed all my blankets and covered her.

She was still shivering so I did the first thing that came to mind. I took of my shoes and crawled up next to her. I cuddled up next to her and held her tightly, afraid I will lose her if I let go. That warm feeling she gave me was back, and that how I knew she was still alive.

"I'm so sorry Ally when I said I wanted you to die I didn't mean it!" I said crying.

"Ally don't leave me you're the most beautiful and kind person I've ever met and I will die without you! Please Ally. I think I'm in lo…

**UH OH cliffy what was he going to say? Is Ally gonna get better? Who knows… well I do but I mean I can't tell you LOL. I updated for you guys and I'll only update next week… because my Bday is on Tuesday! Happy birthday to me!**


	7. Chapter 7: heaven or earth?

Chapter 7

Austin's POV

"Ally I think I love you…yeah that's it, all those amazing feelings you gave me. Everything, I am in love with you Ally Dawson!"

I started crying now thinking of what an ass I am for not realizing these feelings sooner. The surprising thing is Ally Dawson, the nerdy and shy girl made THE Austin Moon cry for _her_. If only she'd open her freaking eyes. Her beautiful, brown, doe eyes.

Her breathing was slowing down now and I thought that this is the last time I will see her breathing and living. More tears were pricking at my eyes

"Ally no-no-no don't you leave me. Please Ally I need you!"

By now I was crying like mad. Her heart rate was slowing and those sparks she gave me were now fading.

"Ally you can't leave me! Not now of all times!"

I finally did what I had been waiting to do from the first time I laid eyes on her. I leaned in and kissed her softly and passionately. Her lips were soft but ice cold.

I was breathing heavily now realizing that I just kissed the girl I loved on her death bed…

Ally's POV (dream mode)

I was in a dark room, it was cold and dusty. I was struggling to breathe and I was scared.

"Hello" I called shakily

The last thing I remember was my father beating the shit outta me. Then I ran out and Austin saved me…OMG Austin. Where was he? Is he ok?

All these questions ran through my mind at once. When out of nowhere a bright light came in to view. I was blinded for a second before the black room brightened and turned into beautiful marble. Then a woman appeared in a white gown. I knew who it was and why I was here…

"M-m-mom" I said in disbelief.

"Ally-gator" she said to me smiling.

I broke down right there and ran into her arms. I hugged her tight not wanting to let go. She hugged back even tighter and burst into tears as well.

"Mom I can't believe you're here!" I said sniffling.

"Me too baby, God wouldn't let me visit you no matter how much I begged. He's a piece a shit sometimes" she said angrily **(guys I really don't think this I am a strong believer in every religion. I do NOT think like this ever I just added it for the story. Please forgive me and believe me.)**

"Heaven sounds tough" I said giggling

"You have no idea!" she said laughing

"I missed you so much Ally"

"Me too" I said

"So what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"I mean the fact that you are here" she said pointing around the room "This is basically the room to decide whether you are going to heaven or back to earth"

I gasped and gaped at her in shock.

"Well I didn't do anything. Dad mad an-"

"Lester did this" she said sighing "I saw the whole thing, I am sorry baby. I knew it had gone far but not this far. I need to visit him after this" she mumbled

"Anyway dear you're bully seems to like you" she said winking.

"What! Pshh! No he just likes to bug me"

"Baby, who are you talking about?" she said smirking

"Austin, why?"

"I was referring to Dallas"

My eyes grew big as I looked at her in shock.

"I KNEW IT! You do like him!"

"What NO!"

"Well he SURE does"

"What are you talking about?" I asked "Never mind just take me to heaven already its better that I'm here with you than there with no-one who would even care if I died"

"Oh, but I know someone who would"

"Ok fine Trish, but there is no-one else anyways so what would it matter"

"Nope not her, you wanna know?"

"No not really"

She sighed and waved her hand in mid-air. A big picture appeared as she waved her hand.

"Mom wha-"

"Just shut up and watch"

I did as told and gaped at what I saw. Austin was crying as he carried me to his room. I was a mess, I was bloody and cut and he still carried me. He laid me on his bed and cleaned me up with a first aid-kit. He cried even more and cuddled next to me. Then the next few things he said made my heart skip a beat.

"Ally I think I love you…yeah that's it, all those amazing feelings you gave me. Everything, I am in love with you Ally Dawson!" he cried

I was even in tears now watching him look at my lifeless body. He was in pain and shock. As my breathing slowed down he panicked even more.

"Ally no-no-no don't you leave me. Please Ally I need you!"

"Ally you can't leave me! Not now of all times!"

"Austin" I squeaked.

When suddenly I felt a tingly sensation on my lips. It was warm and tender. I looked up stunned to see what I had seen right there.

He. Kissed. Me

I was in tears before my mother came to me. I completely stood there in shock.

"Ally" my mother said. She looked serious so this must have been important.

"Yes" I said, never tearing my eyes from the cloud.

"Since I'm in charge here, I will let you decide. DO you want to pass onto heaven or go back to earth?" she said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to choose between Austin and my mother. The chose was tough but I knew what I wanted.

"Mom I've made a decision and I'm going to miss everyone, but I choose to go h…"

**NO! It's a cliffy. OK so this chapter might be off a bit but eh I love it. Anyways I'm sorry but I want be updating next week because I'm going on vacation. BUT if my I can get my laptop back then I can update. Cross fingers guys. So will Ally choose heaven? What about Austin? Who is she going to miss? find out next time on Sparks :) oh and plz R&R**

**Luv ya **

**Kittykat2506**


	8. please read!

**Hey guys, um hehehe, ok I know I haven't been updating in like forever and you probably want to strangle me. There is a reason for that though. You see, I was working on a chapter for Sparks and Is it revenge or is it love when I got really tired so I saved it and took a break. Later when I came back I decided to check my account before I carried on. I got a PM from someone saying some REALLY bad things about my stories and me. I was really disheartened because I thought my stories were going along well and I had a lot of followers. Guys, if my stories are that bad please let me know because I will stop them. So anyways it will mean a lot and I actually got a lot of story ideas and I'm posting one soon.**

**PS I will do a poll and can you guys please choose which idea is better.**

**THANKS :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9: She's gone?

Chapter 9

Austin's POV

Her breathing stopped.

That was it.

She was gone.

I let out a sob that I was holding in this whole time. Ally was gone. The one girl I actually felt something for was gone. I treated her so badly this whole time and now she is gone. I couldn't help the feeling that racked up my spine. It was guilt. Fear. Pain. All those mixed up feelings combined into one just pushed through me. To be honest, it hurt, so much so I cried even harder.

I know it seems to be stupid that teenage boys like me to be crying, but through everything that happened you would understand my pain. To be so blessed and yet you let your pride in the way and let everything fall apart. They are so many things I did that I can never take back. It kills me inside to think the girl of my dreams, was right in front of me this whole time and I hadn't even acknowledged her.

These thoughts tore through my head as I lay by her. I stared at her lifeless body, my heart aching. My head was screaming at me to get a grip, but my heart was in a complete mush. I couldn't hear anything; feel anything I all I could do was look at her thinking what a dick I was. I wanted, no, needed a grip on myself. But, I just couldn't think. It was all a big blur. She was gone in a flash. I couldn't bear the thought of her gone. I felt like I was going insane, all that anger, pain, regret, guilt and sadness echoed in my head reminding me of how selfish I was.

I stood up slowly and made my way over to my bathroom. I couldn't stand the sight of her like that. I had to leave as soon as possible. I stood over my sink and washed my face. When I finished I looked at my face in the mirror. My face was red and puffy. My hair was tossed and messed up. My clothes were covered in blood, Ally's blood. Finally my eyes, they were dull and lifeless. They showed sadness, you could tell my tale by just a glance in them.

I was a complete wreck. Why? Why me? Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't it be me? Why her? Why take her away from everyone? Why do I have to live more than her? Why did she have to leave me?

"Ally" her name slipped from my lips.

It hurt twice as much hearing her name. I still couldn't believe it. My actions now seemed visible to me. Every small prank, every game, it all hurt her so much. I can finally see the pain in her eyes. I never did a thing. I stood there and watched, I even participated in it. It sickens me to think of what I was.

I sank to my knees and held my knees to my chest. She really is gone. I couldn't bring her back. I had to get a grip on myself. For Ally's sake, she wouldn't want this. I stood up and went to my room. I didn't look up at first but as soon as I heard that I no chose but to.

"Austin"

"Ally"

**Whoa! What a cliffy. I am SOOO sorry I haven't been updating but I just lost my flow for this story. But I'm back for this and it's finally back on! So how did you like it! Come on you know you did, yes you did yes you did. *cough cough* sorry about that so…. Someone asked me if this should be M rated as well as my other story. So again I know how to write M and if you want this to be M it's your choice :D Ok so BYE BYE MY SUPER READERS**


	10. Chapter 10: Lust

**Hey guys! Guess whose back *points two thumbs to myself* this gal! Sorry I took SO long to update. I actually closed school today *insert happy dance* so yeah… bad part, got my report card. Trust me my dad didn't take it too well. I was an A+ average student now I'm gone to a C, C- and a D! A freakin D! With one A! Grrrr! Well after some talking, crying and some reasoning for my grades I'm good. My grades dropped so much because I've been going through depression issues, so yeah…. Anyways forget my life, here's the thing you came to see! Oh I forgot! So most of you are okay with M so this is now an M rated story. To get a taste of my M writing, I am working on a one-shot called bribe. It's basically about Austin being Ally's boss and he has to fire her because the company isn't doing too well. Ally doesn't agree and does a little something, something to keep Austin from firing her :D Excited? Me too! Now for real… the story! **

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

"Austin"

"Ally" I muttered in shock.

Tears started to ripen in my eyes as I stared at her. My mouth was still agape and tears welled up in my eyes.

She was alive.

She was here.

She was with me.

She looked at me equally in shock and happiness. She smiled brightly, relief clear in her eyes. Her brown, doe eyes shone just as brightly as the first time I met her. I felt emotions pour through me. But, there was one I felt the most.

Love.

My love for her. My desire to see her. My craving for her touch. My need to be with her. My lust for her.

I walked up to her slowly, afraid if I got to close she would disappear. Although, she didn't. She wanted me to be with her as I wanted her to be with me. I reached by her side and gently caressed her cheek. She snuggled closer to my hand, an action that made my lust grow. She looked up at me just the same. No words were needed to be spoken. We were with each other and that's all that mattered. Our emotions and actions said it all.

She reached up towards my face and laid a soft kiss on my cheek. It touched me, but I wanted more. I grabbed her chin and pushed her face towards mine. Our lips finally touched, my craving for her touch was increasing. I kissed her deeply, passionately. Everything I've ever felt poured out into the kiss, and sparks flew. I've never felt more alive and in love before. I grazed my tongue on her bottom lip and she moaned in response. Damn, did I want to hear that again. I grazed her lip again asking for entrance. She granted it gladly and opened her mouth. I explored her mouth, mesmerizing every inch. She tasted like fresh strawberries and mint. My favourite flavours, other than pancakes of course. Our tongues battled for dominance and surprisingly she won. She pinned my tongue down and explored me. It was weird, I had wondered if she had her first kiss yet, because boy was she experienced.

She broke the kiss for air, but her gaze never left mine. She looked at me in lust, love and pain. I could tell she was still feeling weak and sore, but she hid it well.

"Ally I- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry for kissing you like that but-" I said, but got cut of at the end.

"Austin, it's okay, and yes I love you too" she replied meekly.

I smiled brightly and held her close. I let go and looked at her in lust filled eyes. I guess she noticed because she grabbed my face and pulled it to her. She kissed me this time. Our lips moved in sync, we were made for each other. I pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss. I picked her up slowly so that she was now straddling me. She broke the kiss but dived back in…

**End! So the next chapter might be M, just a warning. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, you won't miss much. So sorry it's short, but the real story is just getting started. Until next time…**

**Kitty R&R**


End file.
